


Brotherly Love

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Durincest, M/M, mentions of future MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili having some 'quality' time ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)  
> Hope the_heart_and_the_brain likes it :)  
> Check out my tumblr page to see some amazing art that MuisMuis drew for this piece :)  
> http://ladyblackadder.tumblr.com

Kili sank down on to Fili's cock in one fluid movement making both Dwarves groan deeply in pleasure, "Fuck! Kili!" Growled Fili as his cock was enveloped in the tight hot heat of his brother's body causing Kili to smirk "That's the idea brother" 

Fili sent a hard jab of his cock straight to Kili's prostate successfully wiping the smirk of the younger dwarf's face "Aaaah! Fili, yes!" Cried Kili in ecstasy, soon the neither dwarf could think of anything accept the waves of pleasure sweeping through their bodies. Fili's hands slid down his brother's back to cup Kili's supple arse, his hands eagerly massaged the firm globes making the younger dwarf whine and buck harder on Fili's thick cock.  
"One of these days baby brother you're going to bounce right off my cock" chuckled Fili breathlessly, Kili just squeezed his inner walls tightly around Fili's cock before stopping completely making the older dwarf let out a loud groan of both pleasure and frustration.  
"Kili? Wh-" gasped Fili in confusion before looking up into Kili's smug grin "Well brother we wouldn't want me to hurt myself by 'bouncing' off your cock, now would we?" Fili groaned in frustration "It was just a joke, brother please move!", Kili just squeezed his inner walls tightly around his brother's invading cock making the older dwarf gasp in pleasure "I don't know brother it is better to be safe than sor- Aaaaah!"  
Fili interrupted his brother's retort by flipping their positions so Kili's smaller body was now beneath his "No more teasing brother" he grunted before pounding away at Kili's not hole making his baby brother moan like whore, "Ugh...Fili yes!" Moaned Kili tightening his legs around Fili's waist taking the other's dwarf's sizeable cock deeper inside his body "Harder brother harder!" He groaned.  
Turned on by his brother's words Fili began pounding his thick cock harder inside Kili's tight hot hole "Fuck Kili you're so tight! Ugh!" He grunted, Kili silenced his brother by claiming Fili's mouth in a deep kiss causing both dwarfs to moan. After that the only sounds were the sounds of skin slapping on skin and the groans of pleasure from the two brothers.  
Kili let out a keening sound arching his back into his brother's thrusts "I'm so close Fee!" "Ugh...me too baby brother" groaned Fili response feeling his orgasm creeping up on him, one particularly hard thrust to Kili's pleasure spot had Kili coming full force "Fili! Yes!"  
The tightening of his inner walls triggered Fili's own orgasm "KILI!" He groaned, the blonde's cum shooting deep inside Kili's body.  
"One of these days you're going to get me pregnant doing that" Kili said breathlessly with a smile, Fili just gave one lazy thrust of his cock inside Kili "Like you're complaining brother"  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos :)


End file.
